Last Call
by skyrans
Summary: Sasuke berpikir bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk lepas dari sakit hatinya ini adalah dengan meninggalkan cinta yang telah melupakannya. ;SasuHina Oneshot ;!AU ;OOC ;DLDR ;Mind to Review?


**Last Call**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Unbetaed! Grammatical Errors! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **You might find it weird after you read this one, but this story is inspired by case study of Clive Wearing.  
So as weird as it sounds, IT IS TRULY HAPPENED.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segalanya berubah. Semua akan berubah, bukankah begitu?

Sama halnya manusia. Kita.

Kita berubah. Kita pergi. Meninggalkan yang lalu dengan harapan akan kembali pada satu hari dengan warna berbeda yang lebih memanjakan mata. Beberapa perpisahan menciptakan pertemuan yang indah. Sisanya hanya menorehkan luka dan pilu.

Perpisahan yang menjadi akhir dari sebuah kisah. Yang mendorong cinta ke sisi tanpa cahaya. Perpisahan yang bukan hanya menandai terpisahnya dua raga, namun juga terpecahnya satu hati menjadi bagian yang sulit terekatkan kembali.

Dan untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Baginya cinta yang ia miliki haruslah dipendam, dilupakan, disembunyikan di bagian terpojok dan terdalam hatinya. Uchiha Sasuke haruslah membakar habis cintanya agar tak lagi dilukai oleh kenyataan.

Kesempatan. Pilihan. Kebebasan.

Ketiganya merupakan hal yang menakjubkan, diidamkan tiap insan. Namun siapa bisa menebak ketiganya juga bisa menjadi hal yang paling disesalkan?

Hari itu ia menetapkan pilihannya, melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan cintanya tanpa dapat mempredisikan apapun yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Hari itu saat ia tak pernah memikirkan satu firasat pun tentang hatinya yang akan tersakiti dengan cara paling kejam yang entah apakah ada satu manusia di luar sana pernah bayangkan.

Ada satu hari dimana Sasuke pernah dicintai, juga mencintai. Namun tidak lagi. Segala alasan mengapa ia kelihangan hatinya tersaji jelas di hadapan matanya, namun ia abaikan. Karena mengetahuinya hanya akan lebih menyakiti jiwanya, membuatnya kembali digigit oleh taring rasa bersalah.

Ruang hotel yang Sasuke tempati begitu sunyi. Sangat sunyi seperti dinding-dindingnya sengaja diam untuk mendengarkan setiap pemikiran di kepalanya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya terebah santai di matras, namun ia tak benar-benar tertidur. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa terlelap dengan baik tanpa menelan dosis pil tidurnya.

Sasuke telah kembali. Hampir kembali. Sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa yang benar-benar melepas cangkang labil yang enam tahun lalu setia melekat padanya. Ia kembali dengan segalanya yang secara alami juga berubah tertata waktu.

Sasuke tidak lagi berjalan di muka bumi seperti bocah ceroboh yang penuh dengan cinta. Ia tumbuh dan menyadari bahwa terkadang cinta sejati memang tak selalu pelangi, namun akan tetap hidup meski tak terpelihara. Cinta sejati tak selamanya bercerita tentang keriangan, namun akan tetap menang di atas masalah yang terhadapkan.

Namun kini permasalahannya adalah, bahwa Sasuke merasa ia telah membiarkan dirinya mencintai orang yang salah. Benarkah? Atau hanya alasan untuk menutup rasa bersalah?

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan cermin besar, oniksnya seakan menilai dirinya sendiri daru ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ia telah berubah. Ia membuat pilihannya sendiri. Mengambil kesempatannya. Enam tahun yang lalu ia bahkan tak pernah memimpikan untuk bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran. Tapi di sanalah ia sekarang. Menjadi yang paling sukses diantara lelaki seumurannya.

Saat orang tuanya bercerai, Sasuke bersumpah untuk takkan lagi menghubungankan dirinya dengan sang ayah yang menurutnya merupakan suami tak bertanggung jawab, ayah yang tak pedulian dan hanya mencintai pekerjaannya. Tapi kemudian ia membakar sumpahnya sendiri saat ia setuju untuk bekerja di perusahaan sang ayah.

Mengetahui cintanya telah dilupakan, Sasuke memilih untuk mengikuti sang ayah dan meninggalkan ibunya. Tak pernah satu momen pun ia kembali setelah itu. Tidak saat natal, tahun baru ataupun untuk perayaan ulang tahun. Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan, berharap dapat kembali ke dirinya yang dulu sebelum ia mengenal cinta.

Ya, Sasuke ingin melupakannya. Melupakan cinta yang terlebih dahulu melupakan dirinya.

"Tuan Muda," suara di balik pintu mengintrupsi keheningan ruangan itu. "Apa Anda sudah siap untuk pergi?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil mengambil nafas tenang. Saat ia kembali membuka matanya, ia sudah melihat asisten pribadinya dari pantulan cermin, berdiri menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Hn," Sasuke meraih jaket kulit yang tergeletak di atas ranjang kemudian mengenakannya. "Tapi aku tidak ingin ke tempat ibuku malam ini."

"Tapi, Tuan..." sang asisten menatapnya bingung, ingin menolak namun tak memiliki nyali.

"Aku ingin mampir menemui seseorang," jelas Sasuke singkat dengan harapan asistennya itu tak lagi mempertanyakan apapun yang ia katakan.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya akan siapkan mobilnya," diakhiri dengan bungkukan, lelaki yang hampir mencapai setengah abad itu keluar.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, matanya mencuri bayangan dirinya di cermin. Ini adalah momen yang ia inginkan namun sekeras mungkin ia abaikan. Sasuke selalu ingin melihat sosok itu lagi, namun terlalu takut akan luka yang kembali akan menyerangnya jika mereka bertemu.

..

...

..

Gedung usang yang biasa Sasuke masuki di waktu yang lalu masih berdiri, terlihat tak ingin mati termakan usia. Noda dan debu menghiasi dinding-dindingnya. Semua keusangan itu nyatanya mampu memasukkan memori-memori lawas ke dalam otak Sasuke. Kini, seberapapun Sasuke menganggap bangunan itu tak layak huni, ia masih berharap gadis yang sampai sekarang menolak untuk pergi dari hatinya itu masih tinggal di sana.

Dengan panjangnya masa yang terlalui, seharusnya Sasuke sudah melupakannya. Ia seharusnya menyerah atas cintanya yang jelas takkan terpenuhi. Namun tidak bisa. Ia mencobanya, percayalah. Ia berusaha kabur dari cinta muda yang dengan dramatisnya berubah menjadi kesakitan tak terkira itu, namun sia-sia.

Setelah beberapa anak tangga ia pijak dan beberapa pintu ia lewati. Berdirilah ia di hadapan satu pintu yang terlihat sama usangnya dengan yang lainnya. Tangannya terangakat kemudian mengetuk ringan permukaan pintu kayu itu.

Gerakannya terhenti saat pintu dibuka dengan tiba-tiba dan seorang lelaki dengan kumis dan jenggot lebat menampakan diri dari balik pintu itu dengan ekspresi luar biasa terganggu.

"Apa maumu?"

Sasuke berkedip sekali kemudian berdeham sebelum menjawab. "Maaf menganggu, bukankah ini kediaman Hyuuga?"

"Tidak lagi. Mereka pindah dan menyewakan tempat ini padaku," lelaki itu bersandar di ambang pintu, matanya memicing memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu dimana mereka tinggal sekarang?"

"Siapa kau memangnya?"

"Aku... seorang teman. Jadi, apa kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Lelaki berjenggot tebal itu menukikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat ragu. "Yang benar?"

Sasuke menghela nafas tak sabar, ia merogoh saku belakangnya dan mengambil dompetnya dari sana. "Dengar, aku perlu bertemu dengan mereka," ujarnya sambil memilah-milah sesuau di dalam dompetnya. "Jadi jika kau tahu..." Sasuke tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hanya saja tangannya yang selesai dengan dompetnya kini meraih tangan lelaki itu untuk menyelipkan beberapa lembar yen di sana. Benar, nampaknya Sasuke bicara melalui uangnya.

Si lelaki berkedip menatap uang yang terselip di tangannya yang kelihatanya lebih banyak daripada upah bulanannya. Ia mengangguk sebentar. "Tunggu," ia masuk ke kediamannya sebelum kembali lagi dengan secarik kertas. "Ini alamatnya."

Sasuke segera menyambar kertas itu dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi bergerak menuruni tangga. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Bukan karena gerakan gegabahnya, namun karena dilemanya tentang apakah ini yang ia inginkan, atau haruskah ia pulang dan kembali lari menjauh dari semua yang menyangkut gadis itu.

Sang asisten yang semula bersandar santai di kap mobil sambil menghisap rokok segera membuang batang nikotin itu ke tanah setelah melihat majikannya muncul dari pintu gedung itu.

"Kau tahu alamat ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada asistennya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Ya, tidak terlalu jauh dari perbatasan distrik ini."

"Bagus. Kita kesana," ujar Sasuke sebelum bergerak masuk ke mobil tanpa menunggu pintu dibukakan terlebih dahulu.

Si asisten beberapa kali melirik spion depan hanya untuk mendapati tuan mudanya terlihat tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Namun ia tetap melajukan mobil yang dikendalikannya.

"Tuan besar mengatakan Anda hanya akan mengunjungi ibu Anda," ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam. "Aku bukan anak-anak lagi untuk terus diawasi ayahku. Jadi tolong, cukup antarkan aku kemanapun aku memintamu," jelas Sasuke.

Mereka tiba di pinggiran kota di pemukiman yang tak terlalu padat. Sasuke tak begitu ingat ada daerah seperti ini di kawasan tempat tinggalnya dulu. Entah ia lupa atau mungkin memang terjadi perubahan disini.

"Sepertinya sudah terlalu larut, Tuan," ujar sang asisten sebelum berhenti di depan salah satu rumah dengan halaman yang tak terlalu luas juga tak berpagar. Dilihat secara nampak, jelas rumah ini lebih baik daripada hunian yang sebelumnya ia hampiri.

Hinata.

Jantung Sasuke kembali meliar memikirkan gadis itu kini berada dalam jangkauannya. Gadis yang terbiasa bekerja keras bersama sang kakak untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan hidup juga pendidikan mereka. Gadis yang terlampau biasa namun berhasil menaklukkannya.

Sasuke tertarik padanya pada detik dirinya melangkah masuk ke kelas barunya dan mendapati gadis itu duduk di salah satu sisi ruang kelas. Mereka saling mengenal sebagai teman sekelas dengan Sasuke yang semakin mengembangkan perasaannya. Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya. Namun Sasuke tak pernah mengira ia akan jatuh sedalam ini.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita tidak..." dari kursi pengemudi suara kembali terdengar.

"Kita tidak kemari untuk kembali tanpa melakukan apapun," sergah Sasuke tegas, dengan cepat ia meraih pintu dan membukanya. "Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali," titahnya.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan nafas yang tak ia sadari memberat. Matanya seakan meneliti tiap sisi rumah di hadapannya itu. Ia tak mempertanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa pindah ke hunian yang jauh lebih baik ini. Bagaimanapun Sasuke mengenal sulung Hyuuga merupakan pemuda yang cerdas, lelaki itu pasti bisa mendapatkan perkejaan yang baik selepas sekolahnya. Satu kali Sasuke menawarkan padanya pekerjaan yang bagus, namun lelaki itu menolak dengan alasan tak ingin mengantungkan dirinya kepada orang lain.

Namun begitulah Sasuke. Lahir dengan segala ketersediaan membuatnya cenderung berpikir praktis. Hingga perceraian orang tuanya wataknya tak berubah, malah semakin menjadi. Arogan, penuh kebanggaan dan cenderung sombong.

Dan saat itulah Hinata hadir. Menerima segala sifat bawaan Sasuke yang menjengkelkan setiap orang. Menatap Sasuke seperti layaknya manusia, bukan pembawa keuntungan ataupun kesialan. Hinata mencintainya. Dan Sasuke luar biasa bahagia akan hal itu.

..

...

..

 _"Hinata! Hentikan! Demi Tuhan, berhenti!"_

 _Hinata hanya tertawa di sela engahan nafasnya ketika berlari menaiki tangga sekolah menghindari Sasuke._

 _"Kembalikan!" teriak Sasuke lagi meskipun ia tahu gadis itu tidak akan menyerahkan kertas hasil ulangan yang diambilnya dari Sasuke kecuali Sasuke sendiri menangkapnya._

 _"Salahmu tak mau memberi tahu hasil ulangan tadi padaku dan yang lainnya!" balas Hinata, masih berlari. Sumpah Sasuke tak menyangka gadis itu bisa segesit ini._

 _"Hinata!"_

 _Sasuke berteriak ketika Hinata mulai membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya tanpa menghentikan larinya mengingat mereka sudah melewati tangga sekolah. Langkah Hinata tanpa sadar melambat saat melihat angka berwarna merah yang tertera di pojok atas kertas itu._

 _"Astaga!" Hinata berhenti mendadak, matanya melebar._

 _"Kembalikan!" tangan kiri Sasuke merampas kembali kertas itu sedang tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang Hinata, mencegah gadis itu untuk kabur._

 _Selanjutnya, tawa Hinata terdengar mengisi koridor lantai dua gedung sekolah mereka._

 _"Kau sungguh kejam, Hyuuga!" cibir Sasuke setelah melihat Hinata tertawa._

 _"Kau gagal! Ya ampun, pantas saja kau diam," timpal Hinata. "Dua puluh satu dari seratus poin! Sungguh, Sasuke! Kau bahkan tidak mencapai satu per empatnya. Kau sudah kelas tiga, Sasuke. Masa depan apa yang kau harapkan dengan nilaimu itu? Kau ingin jadi pelayan restoran cepat saji seumur hidupmu?" Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk kemudian berbalik menatap pemuda itu. "Dengarkan jiwa berpengalaman ini, bekerja menjadi pelayan restoran seperti itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan," Hinata lanjut menasehati dengan sedikit gurau._

 _"Aku memiliki orang tua yang kaya raya untuk memasukkanku ke universitas bahkan perusahaan manapun. Jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli soal..." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan tanpa kesadaran penuh. Ia memandang Hinata, gadis itu masih tersenyum namun pandangannya menerawang. "'Hey, maaf... aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya," ujar Sasuke, sungguh, ia benar-benar menyesal._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyum ringan. Ia kemudian duduk di lantai koridor, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Kakinya ia tekuk. "Hanya saja... memikirkannya, aku jadi berkeinginan untuk keluar dari sini, melihat dunia yang lebih luas lagi."_

 _Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali melipat kertas ulangannya dan menyimpannya di saku celana belakang sebelum ikut terduduk di lantai bersama Hinata. "Kalau begitu kau akan melakukannya," ujar Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. "Bersamaku."_

 _"Kuharap akan semudah itu," balas Hinata, tersirat banyak harapan di kalimatnya._

 _"Tentu saja mudah," Sasuke merangkul Hinata mendekat kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di kening gadis itu._

 _"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kakakku, Sasuke," Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Aku mau saja ikut bersamamu, tapi berpisah dengan kakak... aku tidak bisa."_

 _Sasuke mengangguk ringan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kakakmu iu masih membenciku, ya?"_

 _"Dia tidak pernah membencimu."_

 _"Tentu saja," Sasuke separuh mencibir. "Memangnya kau tidak lihat bagaimana dia menatapku setiap aku mampir?"_

 _"Itu hanya karena dia beranggapan kau agak... berbeda," Hinata mengatakannya dengan nada rendah yang tak terbaca apa artinya._

 _Kening Sasuke berkerut ringan, namun hatinya memberat. Ia tahu apa yang Hinata maksud dengan berbeda. Strata ekonomi. Status sosial._

 _"Hinata... hanya karena aku terlahir dengan materi yang cukup, bukan berarti aku akan selalu menjadi bocah bebas tanpa tanggung jawab. Aku juga bisa merasakan kasih sayang."_

 _"Aku tahu," Hinata tersenyum mendengar sanggahan Sasuke. "Aku mengerti, hanya saja... ada waktu dimana aku masih merasa semua ini tidak nyata. Seperti... seperti aku tidak pantas untukmu."_

 _"Aku nyata. Begitu pula hubungan kita, nyata," Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya di tubuh ringkih Hinata. "Jadi berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah berhenti mencintaiku. Dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan pergi."_

 _"Baiklah. Sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintaimu," Hinata tersenyum lebar._

 _"Dan kau bilang hanya aku yang bermulut manis?" Sasuke mencibir dengan gurauan yang dibalas Hinata dengan tamparan ringan di pipinya._

 _Hinata merenggangkan rangkulan Sasuke untuk kemudian menghela nafas panjang yang terdengar berat. Sasuke sadar wajah gadisnya agak pucat dari biasanya._

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap pelan matanya. "Hidungku agak tersumbat, sepertinya aku akan terkena flu."_

 _"Oh, sial! Artinya aku tidak bisa menciummu untuk beberapa hari," umpat Sasuke sambil tertawa._

 _Hinata memutar bola matanya namun kemudian mengecup ringan pipi Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu," akunya._

 _Sasuke tersenyum. "Bagus. Dan teruslah begitu."_

..

...

..

Selama Hinata tak berhenti mencintainya. Sasuke tidak akan pergi.

Janji itu, akan tetap Sasuke pegang. Dan hari itu, saat Hinata berhenti mencintainya, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi. Menepati janjinya.

Rasa sakit itu begitu tak terungkap. Rasa sakit ketika Sasuke melihat atau menggenggam Hinata saat gadis itu tak mengenal siapa dirinya seakan membunuh sebagian jiwanya. Dan hal itu masih dirasakan Sasuke. Menghantuinya, menyakitinya hingga detik ini.

..

...

..

 _"Hinata," panggilan itu terdengar rendah. Sasuke sendiri bahkan seperti tak merasakan lidahnya bergerak. "Hinata," panggilnya lagi saat sang gadis masih memberikan atensi penuhnya kepada pemandangan di luar jendela. "Hinata, katakan sesuatu," pinta Sasuke._

 _Hinata mengengok ke arah Sasuke dan memandang pemuda itu. "Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku? Kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu, Sasuke. Aku senang mendengarnya, sungguh," Hinata menghela nafas. "Hanya saja aku memang tak tahu dengan yang aku rasakan sekarang."_

 _Sasuke tahu, Hinata merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Berat untuk berpisah. Dan ia juga tahu, walau apapun, Hinata takkan pernah menghalanginya untuk hal ini._

 _"Hanya tiga tahun dan aku akan kembali," ujar Sasuke, berharap sedikit menanangkan. "Aku akan kembali bahkan sebelum kau menyadari aku pergi. Lagipula aku bisa mampir sesekali."_

 _"Mampir? Kau akan pergi ke luar negeri. Jangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang menyulitkanmu, Sasuke."_

 _"Baiklah, aku mengerti jika kau marah—"_

 _"Aku tidak marah," Hinata menyela kalimat Sasuke. "Aku sedih," suaranya mulai bergetar bersamaan dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca. "Semuanya bisa saja berubah saat kau kembali," lanjut Hinata pelan._

 _"Tidak akan ada yang berubah," Sasuke memotong jarak diantara mereka hingga ia berhadapan dengan Hinata. Tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup wajah sang gadis. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku tidak akan pergi jika bukan karena ibuku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bergantung pada ayahku lagi. Tanpa gelar dari universitas... kau pasti bisa membayangkan segala kesulitannya nanti."_

 _"Aku tahu... maaf," sahut Hinata rendah. "Aku tidak bermaksud menahanmu, Sasuke, sungguh... hanya saja..." Hinata seakan kehilangan kosakata untuk meneruskan kalimatnya._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," Sasuke menarik sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya._

 _Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke dan Sasuke mengusap lembut surai Hinata sambil beberapa kali memberikan kecupan di puncak mahkotanya. Mereka bertahan di posisi itu untuk beberapa saat tanpa ada yang bersuara._

..

...

..

Dengan gemuruh luar biasa di dadanya, Sasuke menekan bel. Ia merapal, apapun yang terjadi, meski tak akan sesuai dengan kahendak hatinya, ia takkan lari. Kali ini, hari ini, ia akan membiarkan perasaannya melebur.

Selesaikan sekarang.

Dan jangan lagi terluka di masa mendatang.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok dengan sepasang mata yang sangat familiar bagi Sasuke. Sosok itu terkejut, jelas. Namun nampaknya dapat mengatasinya dengan cepat.

"Uchiha?" Neji, si sulung Hyuuga memastikan, keningnya berkerut ringan.

"Malam," sapa Sasuke, ia berdeham untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa menyempit.

"Kenapa kau... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" di tengah keheranan, Neji masih bisa menyampaikan pertanyaan itu dengan nada yang luar biasa tenang. Sangat tenang hingga Sasuke sendiri tak tahu emosi apa yang sebenarnya melingkupi lelaki itu.

"Aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Neji hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, meneliti sosok Sasuke dengan sebagian alis tertekuk. Namun akhirnya menghela nafas. "Masuklah."

..

...

..

 _Yang didengar Sasuke hanyalah kata-kata tabu yang sumpah mustahil untuknya. Lalu kemudian kata-kata lain yang membuat sendinya seakan melemah. Infeksi otak, koma, amnesia. Sial! Bagaimana mungkin mereka menyandingkan Hinata dengan kata-kata itu!_

 _Hinata-nya kuat. Gadis itu hanya terserang flu dan akan sembuh bahkan sebelum Sasuke menyadari gadis itu pernah sakit. Itu yang Sasuke yakinkan pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Matanya memanas, tenggorokannya tercekat saat Sasuke melihat kakak Hinata kembali ke ruang tunggu dengan wajah tertekuk. Sasuke dapat melhatnya berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Hingga lelaki itu benar-benar berhenti di hadapannya yang masih terduduk di kursi tunggu._

 _"Pulanglah!" ujar Neji pada Sasuke kental dengan nada perintah._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Kau mendengarnya, Uchiha! Pulanglah, Hinata tidak membutuhkanmu sekarang," ujar Neji yang jelas menyulut amarah Sasuke._

 _Sasuke berdiri dan menerjang tubuh Neji keras. "Jangan sok tahu tentang apa yang Hinata butuhkan, sialan! Harusnya kau menghubungiku sejak awal! Harusnya kau memberitahukanku kalau Hinata..." Sasuke merasa tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. "Sudah dua bulan dia seperti ini dan aku baru mengetahuinya tiga hari lalu!"_

 _Sasuke meledak-ledak. Bagaimana tidak, tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini. Termasuk Hinata, gadis itu tak pernah membahas tentang ini meski mereka berbincang melalui telepon setiap malam._

 _Dan seminggu lalu, Hinata tak bisa lagi dihubungi. Beberapa hari Sasuke menunggu kabar namun nihil. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada teman satu sekolah mereka dulu dan mendapati kabar bahwa Hinata berada di rumah sakit. Sudah berhari-hari tanpa membuka mata sekalipun._

 _"Baiklah," Neji menghela nafas. "Jadi apa maumu? Hinata bisa saja mati dalam waktu singkat. Jika pun dia bertahan, dokter mengatakan kondisinya akan sama buruknya dengan kematian. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" brondong Neji terhadap Sasuke._

 _Sasuke diam. Kepalanya terasa kosong, namun hatinya luar biasa sesak. Tanpa sadar sebutir air mata meluncur dari oniksnya._

 _"Aku tidak hanya mengatakan ini untuk Hinata, tapi juga untukmu," gumam Neji lemah. "Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang sebelum hatimu tersakiti."_

..

...

..

Masih segar di ingatannya saat dirinya menggila, meneriaki nama Hinata di koridor rumah sakit kala itu. Suara itu masih jelas ia dengar setiap harinya.

"Duduklah," Neji mempersilahkan.

Sasuke masih berdiri di samping sofa. Diam. Naji yang biasanya menatapnya tajam kini memberinya pandangan penuh empati.

"Dia... dimana?" bisik Sasuke.

Neji tak langsung menjawab Sasuke. Ia menatap lantai untuk beberapa saat sebelum menghena nafas panjang . Ditatapnya tangga kayu di sudut rumah itu sebelum membuka mulut.

"Hinata!" panggil Neji yang sukses membuat detak jantung Sasuke semakin cepat.

Nafas Sasuke seakan terhenti, sama seperti jantung dan darahnya yang seperti juga tak beroperasi. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa saat ia melihat Hinata muncul menuruni tangga. Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilan Hinata. Gadis itu masih terlihat sama seperti Hinata saat Sasuke terakhir kali melihatnya.

"Hinata," Sasuke berbisik lemah, sangat lemah seperti itu adalah bisikan dari sisa nafasnya.

Bibir Hinata terkatup rapat, wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan untuk sesaat sebelum menengok ke arah sang kakak. Melihat wajah yang familiar membuat ekspresinya mekar saat itu juga. Dengan semangat ia mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Neji.

"Ya ampun, kau disini! Aku mencarimu sejak tadi," ujar Hinata kepada Neji dengan nada merajuk.

"Maaf," Neji tersenyum, senyum yang begitu dipaksakan. Ia merangkul Hinata dan mengusap lembut surai panjang adiknya. "Lihat siapa yang datang," ujar Neji kepada Hinata lagi, jarinya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata mengikuti arah tunjuknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke masih dengan senyum tersemat di wajah ayunya.

Hati Sasuke seakan diremas. Ia tahu akan jadi seperti ini, tapi mengapa hatinya belum juga siap? Pertanyaan itu... tepat seperti pertanyaan yang Hinata layangkan padanya ketika pertama kali membuka mata enam tahun lalu.

"Hinata," Neji berujar tenang sambil mengusap punggung Hinata pelan. "Dia Sasuke. Dulu kalian berteman."

"Kita pernah berteman," Hinata mengulang informasi dari Neji, matanya masih menatap Sasuke.

"Ya, kalian juga pernah berkencan," ujar Neji lagi.

"Berkencan," Hinata tidak bertanya, ia mengatakannya dengan air muka yang datar.

Sasuke familiar dengan ekspresi itu. Lagi-lagi sama seperti ekspresi yang Hinata tunjukkan pada Sasuke enam tahun lalu sebelum Sasuke diseret keluar oleh sang ibu karena menyebabkan keributan di rumah sakit. Hari itu, Sasuke benar-benar berteriak, menghiasi setiap lapis dinding rumah sakit dengan jeritannya.

Amnesia retrograde dan anterograde.

Hari itu Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Hinata dapat hidup di masa sekarang tanpa masa lalu yang bisa diingat juga tanpa masa depan yang bisa dibangun. Hinata-nya terjebak di masa sekarang tanpa bisa menyadarinya.

Hinata berkedip dua kali, matanya menyapu sekeliling unuk kemudian mendapati sang kakak sedang merangkulnya. "Kau disini! Sejak kapan kau disini? Aku mencarimu?" ujar Hinata kepada Neji.

Neji hanya tersenyum menanggapi Hinata kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hinata... Sasuke datang berkunjung," ujar Neji, kembali menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Hinata memutar kepalanya dan memandang lelaki yang Neji bilang bernama Sasuke. "Hai, Sasuke," sapanya dengan senyum manis.

"Dia temanmu saat sekolah mengengah," jelas Neji lagi.

"Benarkah?" senyum Hinata semakin mengembang.

"Ya," jawab Neji lagi.

Sasuke masih belum menemukan suaranya, membuat suasana ruang tengah hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata sekonyong-konyong.

Neji yang menyadarinya mencoba memastikan. "Kau kenal dia?" tanya Neji menunjuk Sasuke, namun pertanyaan itu tentu untuk Hinata.

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke dengan kebingungan penuh. "Temanmu?" tanya Hinata ragu kepada Neji.

Neji tak menjawab, hanya menghela nafas kemudian memberikan atensinya kepada Sasuke yang masih memandang adiknya dengan tatapan penuh campuran emosi.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang, Uchiha."

"Hinata," bisik Sasuke namun masih terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan itu. Hinata yang merasa terpanggil menengok ke arahnya.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata sebelum melirik kakaknya dan berbisik pada Neji. "Siapa dia?"

"Rentang ingatannya paling lama hanya tiga puluh detik, kemudian ia tak akan mengingat apapun lagi," jelas Neji rendah namun cukup unuk didengar Sasuke. "Kadang dia bahkan melupakan kalimat tepat setelah mengatakan atau mendengarnya."

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke lemah, lidahnya terasa tertekuk kedalam saat ingin berkata. Oniknya masih setia menatap lembut Hinata yang terlihat tersesat di dimensi yang tak dikenalnya.

"Dia mengenali wajahku, tapi terkadang dia tidak tahu siapa namaku atau bahwa aku adalah kakaknya," ujar Neji menambahkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Bisakah... kau meninggalkanku dengannya berdua saja? Hanya sebentar?"

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa itu bukan ide bagus.

"Tolonglah," pinta Sasuke, jantungnya kini seakan siap mendobrak rusuknya. Ia benar-benar ingin meraih dan menggenggam tangan Hinata lagi. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan Hinata lagi. "Kumohon."

Neji menghena nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya kemudian mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar ruang tengah. Hinata memutar tubuhnya, terkejut melihat sang kakak berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata," panggilan Sasuke membuat perhatian Hinata terbagi padanya. "Aku... datang untuk mengucapkan... selamat tinggal. Perpisahan kita, aku ingin terjadi secara baik," ujar Sasuke bert.

Kening Hinata berkerut, tangan kanannya menggaruk ringan kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kau siapa?"

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Hinata menanyakan hal itu padanya. Namun nampaknya Hati sakuke masih belum terbiasa. Hatinya masih bisa terpecah menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil setiap Hinata mempertanyakan siapa dirinya.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Selamat tinggal, Hinata."

"Selamat tinggal?" tanya Hinata.

"Selamat tinggal," Sasuke mengulang, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengingatnya. Tapi kita membuat janji, bahwa aku tidak akan pergi selama kau tidak berhenti mencintaiku. Jadi sekarang... aku pergi."

Hinata mengambil satu langkah mendekat, bibirnya terbuka. Sasuke menelan salivanya sendiri menunggu respon gadis itu.

"Apa aku... berhenti mencintaimu?" tanya Hinata.

Pertanyaan Hinata seperti pukulan untuk Sasuke. Oniksnya melebar menatap gadis di depannya. Apakah Hinata berhenti mencintainya? Iya atau tidak bukan lagi masalahnya bukan? Hinata tak mengingatnya, tak mengingat perasaannya. Bukankah terdengar senada dengan Hinata yang berhenti mencintainya?

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa, ya?" keheningan yang tercipta beberapa saat itu kembali dipecah oleh Hinata. Gadis itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kau melihat dimana dia? Rambutnya panjang sepertiku," tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Ia tak dapat memalingkan tatapan matanya yang telah berkaca dari Hinata. Lalu kemudian senyum yang terlihat begitu berat terbentuk di bibirnya. Sasuke mengambil langkah mendekat.

"Aku telah mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan terus mencintaimu," setiap bisikan Sasuke mempu mendapatkan atensi Hinata.

Sasuke dengan cekatan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Hinata dengan tangannya sebelum menempelkan bibir keduanya. Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan segala energi dan hasrat yang ia miliki bersamaan dengan satu tetes air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

Sasuke menyadari Hinata yang tengah memejamkan erat matanya saat ia melumat bibir bawah gadis itu. Dan saat Hinata membuka matanya, keterkejutan besar terlihat jelas membayangi sepasang lavender itu. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Hinata.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Hinata masih dengan keterkejutannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata lagi kemudian mengecup ringan kening gadis itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata," ujarnya sebelum berbalik pergi dan keluar dari rumah itu.

 **-END-**

 **..**

 **.**

 **How is this one?  
Kondisi Hinata mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi ini benar pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Mungkin ada yang pernah dengar, karena saya memang ambil cerita ini dari studi kasus tentang amnesia retrograde dan anretrograde yang sekaligus terjadi kepada Clive Wearing. Singkat cerita beliau semacam terserang virus hingga didiagnosa terkena infeksi otak yang membuat beliau tidak dapat mengingat masa lalu juga memiliki rentang memori jangka pendek yang singkat sekitar 7-30 detik.**

 **Btw, sebenarnya saya bukan tipikal yang terlalu enjoy sama angst, tapi entah belakangan ini banyak banget ide basic angst bahkan tragedi. Jadi mohon maklumnya kalo fic angst saya banyak kekurangan dan bolong dimana-mana. Hehe...**

 **Anyway mind to review? Dan... sampai jumpa di lain cerita :3**


End file.
